


单身游戏

by Apr_1st



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apr_1st/pseuds/Apr_1st
Kudos: 3





	单身游戏

学生时代逃不过那样一个英语老师，身着得体的职业衣装，妆容精致又不张扬，开朗大方思想前卫，总能和学生们打成一片。

然而到了外语学院，这样的老师数不胜数，面对基数庞大的女学生，反而是数量稀缺的男老师更受欢迎。

“小郑老师今天也来这么早啊。”

东方语学院的院长是个小老太太，当然只有她自己这样说，学院里的老师都很尊敬这位即将退休的女士。郑在玹欠身向她致意，紧随其后走进办公室的金道英又被院长抓到，寒暄好一阵。

学院分到两间办公室，别的老师一间，外教和院长一间。好巧不巧，年初人事变动之后，现在还留在这间办公室里的外教都是男老师。院长太太可能真是上年纪了，课业之余总像小区阿姨一样操心他们的个人问题。

“今天开始有师范的孩子们来实习，不错不错，我们东院的台柱子都好好打扮了。要抓紧表现啊！”

金道英摸了摸鼻子，和平时有什么不同吗，因为周一例会所以穿了西装打了领带，郑在玹他也一样。无声地交换视线，两个男老师一前一后在办公桌前落座，开始忙自己的事。

实习老师来得很准时，几个女孩子看起来成熟稳重，其实都悄悄拿着手机飞速和小姐妹分享新鲜见闻，尤其是办公室里有两个帅哥这件事。

“大家今后一个月就要互相照顾了，不要怕麻烦，遇到问题就多问问，尤其是金老师和郑老师。这两位都是教韩语的，可喜欢助人为乐了，是吧？”

院长这样说了，金道英和郑在玹只得笑着点头。又和实习老师们互相认识握手，之后有门大课，院长带着几个她们先去教室，出门时撞上快要迟到的中本悠太。这下办公室终于到齐了。

“院长早上好！”

嫌踩点的电梯太慢，中本悠太一路跑上六楼，额前的头发飞翘起一缕。院长简单介绍了几句，就让他快进入打卡了。

一进门就看见郑在玹在泡柚子茶，那还真稀奇，黑咖啡做的郑老师居然喝热茶了。中本悠太放下包就拿了个纸杯去挖一勺，喝进嘴里是意外的酸甜滋味。

“好——好喝！哪买的？”中本悠太始终改不了说日语时的夸张语调。

“可不是买的哦。”

改着作业也能笑出花的金道英突然插话，中本悠太就知道自己又问错人了，杯子里蒸腾出的柚子味越来越酸，瘪了瘪嘴一口饮干，又被烫得鼻头紧皱。

上午的课和例会一起结束，院长和老师们又在办公室碰面，准备带着一群人去食堂刷她的卡。郑在玹从保温袋里拿出一个饭盒。

“小郑老师今天怎么自己带了，哦，小金老师也带了？”

“食堂中午人多，正好昨天晚上在家没事，就提前准备了。”

郑在玹说话时金道英在旁边点头，表示他也一样。院长呵呵笑，跟身后的女孩子们说我们东院的男老师真贤惠，刚收拾好准备一起去蹭饭的中本悠太觉得自己被转院了。

下午金道英没课，就一直在办公室帮实习老师们的忙。过了一上午，原本拘谨的年轻女生都放松了些，工作之余还能有时间闲聊，一人手捧一杯郑在玹慷慨赠送的柚子茶。

“金老师已经工作五年了吗？完全看不出啊，早上还以为也是实习老师呢！”

金道英只是笑，他自己还是能感觉到和她们的年龄差。

“金老师一直这么辛苦工作，有时间解决个人问题吗？”

往年也有不少人旁敲侧击过，没有想到今年的实习老师这么直接，金道英有些苦恼要怎么回答，没想到短暂的迟疑在她们的解读里就是默认了。

“你们看你们看，金老师害羞了。那悄悄问一下，郑老师他呢？”

问话的女孩子自己明明才是耳朵红着那个，金道英这时候倒是丝毫不避讳议论他人隐私。

“郑老师他啊，生活很充实呢。”

女孩子的声音一下子低落下去，金道英没再理会，让围坐的大家早点处理完手里的事，第一天早点回家休息。

天色将晚，郑在玹甩着车钥匙走到室外停车场，看见怀里抱着书的金道英倚靠着车门。

“金老师今天这么早就出办公室？”

“想起来书忘在教室就倒回去拿了。”

后视镜展开，同时上车的两人终于进入相对封闭的空间，急不可耐地吻在一起，亲吻里还有淡淡的柚子清香。

“想哥了。”

短暂的分离，郑在玹埋在金道英的颈窝，唇峰滑过敏感的皮肤。

“明明一整天都抬头不见低头见。”

嘴里否认着郑在玹的胡话，手指却顺着后颈顺着后脑勺有些扎手的头发。

“那不一样，哥一到学校就是我的前辈金老师了，不是男朋友。”

郑在玹好像受了天大的委屈，抬头望着金道英的眼神像被遗弃的幼年小狗。

于是金道英又贴上了郑在玹的嘴唇。善于教书育人的两张嘴彼此交融，舌尖不遗余力地追逐，呼吸和心跳都被放大。

郑在玹解开自己的领带往后座一扔，又要去解金道英的。被座椅之间的排挡分隔，他没办法贴在金道英身上，只好先坐正搞定碍事的领带，接着又想对衬衫纽扣下手。

“先回去……”

被学生叫做铜墙铁壁的金道英，现在说话好像都带着湿软的热气，让郑在玹更想及时行乐了。落在腰间的手掌故意使坏揉捏，惹得金道英直往车门上靠。

突然停下动作，金道英以为郑在玹终于听话一次，结果被下车绕到副驾驶的男人直接开门抱起又丢进后座。  
“前面太麻烦了。”

郑在玹总算得手，让金道英身上堪堪挂着衬衫躺在他怀里。平时也不会让别人搭车，甚至在座椅缝隙摸到了不知道哪次胡来剩下的润滑。

金道英喜欢把副驾座椅调得很平，就让后座空间更加窄小，两个男人挤在一起很难动作。郑在玹好不容易才挤进去，听见金道英的嘤咛，尝试着找到那个两个人都舒服的角度。

轻缓的贯穿伴随着在后颈的啃咬，金道英越是不适地后仰，郑在玹咬得越是起劲。两个人都裤子都还好好穿着，郑在玹只是悄悄把金道英的再往下褪了些，好让金道英被他握在手里。

“唔嗯……在玹……”

“怎么了哥？”

“腿，腿要抽筋了……”

金道英自己也没分清那到底是抽筋还是被过分刺激的痉挛，腿就又被郑在玹分开了些。

“伸直拉一拉就好了。”

喘息在车厢里来来回回，从车窗可以看见太阳彻底淹没在夜里。

“得找个时间跟院长说清楚，她还以为我们两个单身。今天有点高兴过头，我一个字没说她就把我的电话给出去了。”

郑在玹自己都还衣衫不整，两只手忙着帮金道英整理头发。

“她会不会生气啊，骗了她这么久。”

金道英从进学校就受院长照顾，缩在郑在玹怀里也在担心院长难过。

“不能全怪我们，中本悠太不就早看出来了，学生整天猜来猜去也有歪打正着的。”

“你也说了他们是在瞎猜，还有猜我和中本悠太谈恋爱的，那不就成办公室三角恋了，真刺激。”

校门口的保安看见是郑在玹的车，亲切地问候了两句怎么又加班到现在，二位老师要注意身体，金老师运气真好，天天都有顺风车搭。

“刚刚在停车场好像听见什么声音。”

驱车前往超市的路上，金道英终于想起了有什么不对，从购物清单里抬头。

“哥听错了吧，我出来的时候行政楼已经没人了。”

郑在玹想起家里日用品快见底了，让金道英一并记着。

所以在自己车里窝着，打了两把游戏才走的中本悠太做错了什么呢。


End file.
